The invention relates to a C-clamp assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a C-clamp assembly with an adhesive spreader.
The adhesive spreader can spread silicone, size, paste, and other adhesives. Most conventional adhesive spreaders cannot be converted to C-clamp devices. Most conventional C-clamp devices cannot be converted to adhesive spreaders.